<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage Story by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971942">Marriage Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] 'Je t'en prie, ne regrette rien en te réveillant.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith quitta la piste de danse essoufflée et retrouva Bosco au bar. Il n’avait pas quitté le comptoir de la salle de mariage depuis le début de la fête. Elle commanda un verre d’eau pour se rafraichir.</p><p>« Tu t’amuses bien, on dirait.<br/>
-	C’est à ça que servent les mariages, tu devrais essayer.<br/>
-	Nah… fit-il. Je suis bien comme ça.<br/>
-	Comme tu veux. »</p><p>S’il voulait faire son rabat-joie, elle n’allait pas se prendre la tête à essayer de le divertir. Elle avala d’une traite son verre d’eau puis se retourna et s’adossa au bar, les coudes reposant sur le comptoir. </p><p>« Je suis contente pour eux¸ commenta Faith en observant de loin le couple de mariés.<br/>
-	En espérant que Doherty se tienne à carreaux cette fois.<br/>
-	Il a l’air de prendre ça plus au sérieux. »</p><p>Bosco haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas convaincu, mais cela n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il ne croyait pas que les gens puissent changer. Faith était plus optimiste que ça. Ils restèrent là à discuter pendant tout le morceau suivant, à rire devant Sully qui se déchainait sur la piste de danse sur un morceau de rock comme s’il avait encore 20 ans. </p><p>« Tu crois qu’il va tenir le choc ? lui demanda Faith.<br/>
-	Il va mettre au moins plusieurs semaines à s’en remettre, se moqua Bosco.<br/>
-	Mais au moins il profite. »</p><p>Quand le DJ engagé pour le mariage annonça un slow pour le morceau suivant, Faith se tourna vers Bosco. Elle n’eut même pas besoin de parler qu’il savait ce à quoi elle pensait.</p><p>« N’y pense même pas.<br/>
-	Aller Bosco, c’est un slow pas un jive.<br/>
-	Ça ne change rien¸ répondit-il, borné.<br/>
-	 S’il te plait. Juste une danse avec mon partenaire ? »</p><p>Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse et Bosco céda. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d’avaler son whisky d’une traite. </p><p>« Okay, c’est bon, t’as gagné. Mais je te préviens : c’est juste une danse. Pas plus.<br/>
-	Juste une, c’est promis. »</p><p>Elle lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite vers la piste de danse. Bosco protesta pour la forme mais se laissa entrainer par sa partenaire. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, il n’allait pas lui refuser ça. Le quotidien ne leur laissait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour eux. Et il devait reconnaître qu’il n’avait pas vu Faith aussi détendue depuis un bon moment.</p><p>« C’est si terrible que ça de devoir danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle devant le visage inexpressif de son partenaire. »</p><p>Elle posait cette question de manière innocente, avec un sourire en coin, mais le reflet dans ses yeux lui disait toute autre chose. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps, et suffisamment bien, pour savoir qu’elle était blessée par son attitude.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? J’ai une réputation à tenir, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille. »</p><p>Pour appuyer ses propos il lui fit un sourire et l’attira un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu’il la laissa s’écarter un instant plus tard, et qu’ils se remirent à danser, elle souriait de nouveau. Pour de vrai. </p><p>« Tu n’aimes vraiment pas les mariages, hein ?<br/>
-	Nah…fit-il en grimaçant. Le seul moment un peu sympa c’est quand tout le monde finit complètement bourré en fin de soirée. Et encore, ça dépend des invités. »</p><p>Faith rit doucement à ses propos en secouant la tête.</p><p>« Et toi ? voulut-il savoir.<br/>
-	Moi ? demanda-t-elle en retour sans vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir.<br/>
-	Comment tu peux adorer les mariages ?<br/>
-	C’est une occasion de faire la fête tout en célébrant nos amis. Et crois-moi, c’est nettement mieux de le vivre en tant qu’invité.<br/>
-	Vraiment ? »</p><p>Faith hocha la tête, puis s’expliqua. </p><p>« Je me souviens de mon mariage, et honnêtement ce n’est pas le meilleur souvenir que je garde de ma relation avec Fred.<br/>
-	Vraiment ?<br/>
-	Ce jour-là, tu imagines bien qu’il s’est amusé comme un fou, un peu comme Jimmy actuellement, et il en garde sûrement un très bon souvenir. »</p><p>Bosco tourna la tête pour voir Jimmy en train de rire avec ses amis pompiers.</p><p>« Pas toi ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.<br/>
-	Je n’ai pas eu le temps, répondit-elle, et Bosco la regarda curieusement. On dit que le mariage c’est le plus beau jour de ta vie, mais c’est une vaste arnaque. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, de gens à voir… Et Fred n’est pas vraiment le genre de personne sur qui tu peux compter pour partager les responsabilités. (Elle haussa les épaules.) Le seul vrai bon moment, celui où je n’avais à penser à personne d’autre que moi-même, c’était au moment de la cérémonie.<br/>
-	Je suis désolé. »</p><p>Elle appréciait voir que Bosco était sincèrement peiné pour elle. Elle le rassura en posant une main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire rassurant.</p><p>« Ne le sois pas, lui dit-elle avant de croiser les bras autour de son cou. C’est pour ça que je compense aux mariages des autres. Et en meilleure compagnie.<br/>
-	Je suis flatté. »</p><p>Faith et Bosco rirent doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant juste de l’instant. Faith glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bosco, sur sa nuque et sourit. Bosco pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de lire en elle.</p><p>« Quoi ?<br/>
-	J’aime tes cheveux comme ça.<br/>
-	Faith, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, commenta Bosco avec un sourire incertain.<br/>
-	Non, je ne suis pas ivre. Peut-être un peu pompette, admit-elle, mais juste de quoi profiter de la soirée.<br/>
-	Okay…<br/>
-	Mais je suis sérieuse. J’aime bien cette longueur, ça te va bien.<br/>
-	Merci ? »</p><p>Bosco resta perplexe face au comportement de Faith, mais elle avait l’air sincère. Il songea que c’était probablement l’alcool qui lui déliait la langue. Était-elle seulement pompette comme elle le prétendait ? D’un autre côté il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que la sensation des doigts de Faith effleurant sa nuque était agréable. Il frissonna.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?<br/>
-	Rien. »</p><p>Faith accepta la réponse pour ce qu’elle était. Le cœur de Bosco s’emballa soudainement lorsqu’elle approcha son visage du sien. L’instant d’après sa joue fut contre la sienne et ils laissèrent échapper un même soupir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le slow prit fin quelques secondes plus tard. </p><p>« J’ai besoin de prendre un peu l’air, tu m’accompagnes ?<br/>
-	Okay. »</p><p>Elle le prit de nouveau par la main, et ils quittèrent la salle des fêtes. Faith descendit les quelques marches et lâcha la main de Bosco avant de s’arrêter. Elle respira profondément. L’instant d’après elle retira ses sandales à talons l’une après l’autre avant de faire quelques pas dans l’herbe. La sensation sous ses pieds était divine. Bosco s’approcha en riant.</p><p>« Faith, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?<br/>
-	Je vis actuellement la meilleure sensation au monde.<br/>
-	Ah oui ?<br/>
-	Hm-hm.<br/>
-	Je crois surtout que t’es complètement pleine, Faith.<br/>
-	Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas ivre. Et si tu devais porter ces trucs-là toute la soirée tu ferais pareil.<br/>
-	Ça doit pas être si difficile.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas difficile, c’est de la torture. Même toi tu ne tiendrais pas le coup.<br/>
-	Je suis sûr que si.<br/>
-	Okay. »</p><p>Elle se posta face à lui et brandit ses chaussures entre eux. </p><p>« Prouve-le.<br/>
-	Sérieusement ?<br/>
-	C’est bien beau de se vanter, maintenant il faut assumer. »</p><p>Comme à chaque fois qu’elle le mettait au défi, Bosco l’accepta. Il retira ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes et commença à enfiler les sandales. Faith se baissa pour l’aider à les nouer correctement puis se releva. Bosco commença alors à se pavaner, prenant des poses ridicules dignes d’un photoshoot pour un magazine de mode féminin. Faith éclata de rire à en se tenir les côtes. </p><p>« Pas mal, hein ? Avoue que tu es impressionnée !<br/>
-	Je l’admets tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. »</p><p>Bosco entreprit de faire quelques pas, mais dans l’herbe l’exercice fut plus compliqué qu’il ne l’avait imaginé et il manqua de perdre l’équilibre plusieurs fois. Faith le rattrapa quand il trébucha pour de bon. </p><p>« Vas-y doucement quand même, lui conseilla-t-elle.<br/>
-	J’admets manquer encore un peu de technique.<br/>
-	Un peu ? répéta-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Tenir debout c’est une chose, mais maîtriser l’art des talons en est une autre.<br/>
-	Heureusement que j’ai ma partenaire à mes côtés. »</p><p>Faith rit doucement puis baissa la tête sans lâcher les bras de Bosco. Ce dernier remarqua le sérieux soudain de sa partenaire.</p><p>« Eh, ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.<br/>
-	Tu crois que… ? commença Faith avant de s’interrompre.<br/>
-	Dis-moi, insista-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur ses bras.<br/>
-	Généralement les mariages c’est fait pour profiter et faire des trucs improbables, non ? Tu crois que… moi aussi, je peux tenter un truc stupide et mettre ça sur le compte de l’alcool si jamais je le regrette après coup ?<br/>
-	Evidemment. Regarde-moi ! fit-il en se montrant d’un geste de la main. »</p><p>Faith sourit mais ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Bosco prit son menton délicatement entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder. </p><p>« Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ? »</p><p>Faith se pinça les lèvres, soudainement agitée, et Bosco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?<br/>
-	Je sais.<br/>
-	Quoi que ce soit, ça restera entre nous, lui promit-il. »</p><p>Faith prit le visage de Bosco entre ses mains et l’embrassa, le prenant de court un instant. Elle ne s’attendait cependant pas à ce qu’il lui rende son baiser, et encore moins avec autant d’entrain. Lorsqu’elle se détacha finalement de lui, le souffle coupé par l’émotion, elle rougissait. Il chercha son regard, se penchant vers elle pour qu’elle ne puisse pas se détourner de lui.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il en écho à sa propre question, quelques instants plus tôt.<br/>
-	Je ne sais pas… est-ce que tu regrettes ?<br/>
-	Pas du tout.<br/>
-	Dans ce cas moi non plus. »</p><p>Le visage de Faith se fendit d’un timide sourire.</p><p>« Et sinon, dis-moi… tu comptes refaire d’autres trucs stupides comme ça ? voulut-il savoir.<br/>
-	Possible... lui dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait mystérieux.<br/>
-	Chouette !<br/>
-	Oui ? »</p><p>Bosco hocha la tête et initia le baiser suivant, attirant Faith à lui en la tenant par les hanches. Faith entoura le cou de Bosco de ses bras et profita de ce moment, tandis qu’à quelques pas de là un autre duo venait chercher un peu de fraicheur au-dehors. </p><p>« Sully, je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu…, déclara Davis en descendant les marches de la salle des fêtes.<br/>
-	Alors on est deux. Faith et Bosco… mince alors.<br/>
-	Il était temps. »</p><p>Le vieil officier hocha la tête et prit une photo de cette scène improbable.</p><p>« Faudra qu’un jour Bosco nous raconte comment il a fini avec les chaussures de Faith aux pieds, commenta Davis pendant ce temps.<br/>
-	Je te parie que ce sera encore une histoire de paris stupide. Il déteste perdre.<br/>
-	Surtout, il n’a jamais su lui refuser quoi que ce soit.<br/>
-	Ça c’est bien vrai ! »</p><p>Les deux hommes décidèrent de retourner à l’intérieur pour les laisser tranquille, d’accord pour ne rien évoquer du secret de leurs deux amis. Si quelque chose devait être annoncé, cela viendrait d’eux directement. En attendant, ils pourraient faire monter les paris et se faire un paquet d’argent au dépend des autres. Gagnants-gagnants.</p><p>Lorsque les deux policiers restés dehors se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, sans vraiment pouvoir rester bien loin pour autant, le vent se leva légèrement et Faith frissonna. Bosco retira sa veste de costume et la posa sur ses épaules nues. </p><p>« Tu veux retourner à l’intérieur, ou… ?<br/>
-	Pas vraiment. Rentrons chez nous, Bosco.<br/>
-	A la maison, alors. »</p><p>Bosco posa sa main sur la nuque de Faith puis l’embrassa sur le front avant de lui prendre la main.</p><p>« Tu comptes me rendre mes chaussures un jour ? lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.<br/>
-	Bonne idée. C’est vrai que c’est pas super confortable.<br/>
-	Ah, tu vois ! »</p><p>Tous les deux prirent le temps de remettre leurs chaussures respectives avant de rejoindre la voiture de Bosco. Ce dernier prit la direction de l’appartement de Faith tandis que celle-ci somnolait, la tête reposant contre la vitre. </p><p>Arrivé au pied de son immeuble, Bosco coupa le moteur et fit le tour du véhicule pour venir réveiller Faith. Il la prit par la main et l’accompagna jusque son appartement, mais resta sur le pas de la porte.</p><p>« Tu n’entres pas ?<br/>
-	Il vaut mieux que je rentre.<br/>
-	Je vois… »</p><p>Il s’approcha d’elle et la prit par la taille avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. </p><p>« Je ne regrette pas ce soir, Faith. Et je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas pour toi.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas le cas, et j’ai vraiment envie que tu restes. »</p><p>Bosco sourit mais fit un pas en arrière en posant les mains sur ses épaules. </p><p>« Moi aussi. Mais tu as bu ce soir et je ne veux pas en profiter.<br/>
-	D’accord… soupira Faith en triturant la cravate de Bosco. Tu as raison.<br/>
-	Si demain matin tu ne regrettes toujours rien, je serai là. Et si tu regrettes-<br/>
-	Ça ne risque pas.<br/>
-	Si tu regrettes, reprit Bosco tout aussi sérieusement, je serai là aussi.<br/>
-	Okay. »</p><p>Faith savait que Bosco était le plus lucide d’entre eux. Et elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de protester. Elle était trop fatiguée pour ça, et ça pouvait attendre demain. </p><p>« Est-ce que tu comptes me dire bonne nuit, au moins ?<br/>
-	Avec plaisir. »</p><p>Bosco s’approcha d’elle et prit son visage entre ses mains puis l’embrassa tendrement. Faith fit durer le baiser autant que possible mais son partenaire finit par s’écarter au bout d’un moment. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Après quoi il recula dans le couloir et lui tourna le dos. </p><p>« Oh, et Faith ? l’appela-t-il en s’arrêtant au coin du couloir.<br/>
-	Oui ?<br/>
-	Je crois que je commence à aimer les mariages, moi aussi. »</p><p>Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de disparaître, la laissant sur le seuil de son appartement un sourire aux lèvres. Elle referma la porte et alla se coucher avec les mots de Bosco en tête, ceux qu’il avait glissé à son oreille comme une formule magique, les répétant pour elle-même comme un mantra : <i>Je t’en prie, ne regrette rien en te réveillant.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>